World Trigger: The More Things Change
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: The more things change at Border, the more they stay the same; idiots still try to pick on Yuma.


I do not own World Trigger

 **-0-0-0-**

Beta read by the wonderful Karukyuu

 **-0-0-0-**

The More Things Change

 **-0-0-0-**

Border

The Future

Like a shark trawling through prawn, Hanerou Ichigo made his way through the rest of the C-ranks. Unlike them, he was well on his way to becoming a B-rank, possessing skills that everyone else here could only envy. And once he got promoted? Well, it would be smooth-sailing to the very top.

Or else.

People were not as tough as they thought they were if they were not in their Trion bodies after all. A bunch of wannabes, like his so-called teammates, here had learnt that already. They knew not to cross him.

Suddenly someone new caught Ichigo's attention, and he knew right off that he had to put this guy in his proper place. Not just to teach him a lesson, but for the greater good of Border itself.

 _Don't know how I missed a freak like that. Must've joined late or something. Who does he think he is? This is Border, we're soldiers, not preschoolers!_ The newcomer in question was smaller than anyone else, to the point that Ichigo would bet all his Rank War points that he was not even thirteen. Yet what really made him stick out was his shocking white hair and red eyes, evidently what was drawing the attention of everyone else. _Idiot, I'm going to teach you and everyone else here, that the only one that they should be looking at is me!_

"Hey! Midget! Yeah, you! What d'you think you're doing here?"

Turning to face Ichigo, the loser closed his eyelids and squinted, while pushing out his lips to give him a ridiculous look. "Oh, what's wrong with me being here?"

"Border's a serious place! It's not a place for people like you!" Before the brat could say anything, Ichigo steamrolled on, "You know what? Forget it! Let's have a Rank duel and I'll show you just why you should just give up and run back home to mommy!"

Infuriatingly, the runt was unfazed, just saying, "I've just got to call my Captain to make sure it's alright."

"Captain!?" Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah right! You actually expect me to believe someone accepted you as a teammate!? You're just trying to come up with an excuse! Coward!"

But the runt just kept up that stupid face while waving a placating hand as he touched the side of his head to indicate he was using his Trion body's internal radio to make a call.

 **-0-0-0-**

"I see, very well, it's not like we're doing anything essential today," Osamu assured his partner. "Mostly budget stuff."

{Oh, well, then I'll definitely be busy,} Yūma's voice rang out of the communicator, and everyone listening could picture his troll face.

With a small chuckle, Osamu hung up the line.

* * *

Mikumo Osamu, Border Headquarters Commander-in-Chief

* * *

The leader of the unified Border and their Neighbour allies relaxed back into his chair at the head of the meeting table with all of the agencies' executive officials. Constant battles had marred what should have been a handsome face, with one eye permanently closed, and large, handgrip shaped scar around his neck; souvenirs from a fight with a particularly vicious Black Trigger user of the late Aftokrator Remnant. Osamu had been victorious despite being knocked out of his Trion body, and had been more interested in his friends and comrades than his own wounds. The only thing he regretted about that day was how instead of calling him "Four Eyes," everyone who had fought alongside him back then now called him "Two Eyes," to the befuddlement of outsiders.

But it was not because of horrific scars or insider nicknames that everyone obeyed his commands. When his naturally warm and polite personality was not enough, his single eye took on an unnerving intensity as he ruthlessly calculated how to achieve victory. Never once had he compromised his values to do so…

"Looks like he'll be having more fun than we are," smiled Arashiyama.

* * *

Jun Arashiyama, Business Director

* * *

The former Captain of the squad used as Border's 'public' face had only grown even more handsome over the years, and his open and honest demeanor, matched only by his sharp intelligence, continued to fund the organization well above what was necessary. Even more idealistic than Osamu in some ways, he also provided a perfect counterbalance to some of the more militant members present within Border. None doubted his willingness to fight though, and he proudly only wore red outfits that were reminiscent of his old uniform.

Still, not everyone was as cheerful as Arashiyama.

"He shouldn't be able to drop out of these meetings," Kitora flatly informed Osamu.

Despite the hazards of dozens of war, she had matured into a strikingly beautiful woman now. Indeed, a lot of the men at Border amused themselves sending unwary suitors after her, just to watch her cut them off at the knees. Sometimes literally…

* * *

Ai Kitora, Public Relations Director

* * *

Still vulnerable to her criticisms, a blushing Osamu sheepishly scratched his head.

"It's not as if Kuga would add anything to this meeting," Ninomiya bluntly stated. Still resplendent in his suits, the man emitted an aura of professional competence that could cow the egos of even the cockiest hotshots under his command.

* * *

Masataka Ninomiya, HQ Director, Defense Force Commander

* * *

Ninomiya had also been chosen by Osamu to serve as a foil when necessary. While brilliant and trustworthy, his personal beliefs were more in line with the former Commander-in-Chief, Masamune Kido. His presence was a reassurance to the rest of Border that there was a proper balance and mix of opinions amongst the executives

"He's probably even taking care of one of the problems he's responsible for now," Ninomiya continued. Kuga Yūma's presence at the executive meetings was officially because of his vast combat experience and insight. Unofficially he acted as a spy for the rank and file, making sure that the higher-ups were making decisions that respected the needs of their subordinates. The sad fact was that Yūma was far more sociable and approachable than the others, and remained a good friend and acquaintance of all of the A-ranks and most of the B-ranks too. In turn, he alerted his superiors to any problems with Border's agents, craftily using his Side Effect while inquiring about their personal and mental health, or any other potential issues.

Detailed financial insight however was not something he had picked up on countless battlefields, or while finding a home on Earth/Meden.

"Indeed," the quiet figure of Hyuse added, only one of his horns remaining.

* * *

Hyuse, House Ellin, Neighbour Affairs Director

* * *

To say that events upon finally arriving in Aftokrator with Border's agents had not gone as anyone had anticipated, would be a vast understatement.

The youths that came to enlist Border might tell exciting stories of the "adventures" from that time, but the taciturn warrior turned diplomat and bureaucrat knew that only naked violence, dumb luck, and the skills of his fellow members of Tamakoma 2 –yes, he still had the uniform—had seen them through it.

Nowadays, many former members of the Neighbourhood lived in Mikado City, and it was Hyuse's job to help them acclimatize and find new lives. Even after so much time, they still had incoming streams of ex-slave soldiers, former serfs, the survivors of ruined nations, etc., seeking to make new and better lives for themselves on Meden.

Many people, both agents and civilians, continued to view the majority of them, the ones who had not 'proven' themselves like Kuga Yūma had, with naked suspicion, and even open hostility at times.

Contrary to what those people wanted the general public to believe however, Border had the situation well under control. Hyuse personally vetted each new immigrant, with various agents with useful Side Effects present to verify each claim. And even the first large groups, the ones from Aftokrator who were the first ones to try and adapt to a strange new world and way of life, had been completely unwilling to cause any trouble. Or more specifically, too terrified of betraying Osamu's generosity after they saw what he did to their former home…

Still, as beneficial as Hyuse knew his work was, and how proud his Master had been of him before passing away of old age, it was days like this that made him itch for his sword. If not for his regular sparring matches to blow off steam, Hyuse did not know if he would be able tolerate such boring meetings. Some days it seemed like the only excitement he got was when an idiot enemy Neighbour nation tried to send in covert agents amongst refugees, and Hyuse and his colleagues like Shūji Miwa exposed them. _Then_ he got some action as he subdued them!

And of course Jin and his stupid, stupid Side Effect had _known_ this when he and Yūma had worn their troll faces while 'congratulating' Hyuse after he had been shanghaied into this leadership position to help represent his people!

At least in the "good old days" there had been the occasional invasion before the Neighbourhood started to cotton onto the fact that whoever attacked Meden would be sent back home stripped of their triggers, several of their soldiers defecting to become civilians there. Back then, Kido and later Osamu were willing to authorize directors who were not responsible for military command to join the fighting if they wanted to, so long as they obeyed the Defense Force Commander.

To top it all off, Yūma was getting out of today's meeting, and because of how their responsibilities were divided up, Hyuse was stuck in purgatory. _Somedays I almost wish the former Neighbours I'm responsible for were more rowdy_ , he moped.

But at the end of the day, he would not trade his home at the old Tamakoma Branch HQ, his friends, his teammates, or anything else about his new life for anything in the world.

"Can we just get started?" the plump figure of Border's former chief engineer asked in a bored tone. "I'd like to get back to work."

* * *

Raizō Terashima, Headquarters Development Chief

* * *

Like his former boss, Kinuta, he appeared utterly unimpressive, yet Terashima was just as innovative and indispensable in keeping Border functional as the man he had taken over for. However, he was also more restrained than his predecessor had been, rarely actively participating during the executive meetings, and never committing himself to any side of the ongoing debates until he had examined every possible detail.

"Yes, let's," Osamu smiled.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Alright, let's do it," Ichigo snapped, grabbing the kid's arm to drag him into the dueling booth, missing the knowing looks some of the other losers were sharing.

"Okay, if you say so," Kuga agreed.

* * *

Kuga Yūma, S-Rank #1, Deputy HQ Director, and Deputy Defense Force Commander

* * *

 **-0-0-0-**

"Kari! Kari! You gotta come see!" C-ranked agent Sanna yelled as she ran into the sniper training room.

"Oh, but I've got a lesson!" the younger girl protested.

"Never mind that, you've—eep!" Sanna cut herself off as she saw the older woman standing beside her friend. Puberty had taken a shy, little girl and turned her into a statuesque beauty, her long hair full of luster that went smoothly with her gentle and open appearance that not even war had been able to mar. Many found it inconceivable that this humble lady was the same person who was _feared_ throughout the Neighbourhood as 'The Cannon.' After one particularly nasty incident she was also called the 'Destroyer of Worlds,' but Sanna's senpai had quietly told her and the other newbies that they were to never, ever, use that name within Border.

Rumour had it that at all times she had to wear a special device that actively drained her Trion lest her raw power begin to destroy everything around her. And despite how this was impossible by the standards laws of physics with Trion, the stories still persisted.

* * *

Amatori Chika, sniper, S-rank #2

* * *

Still, Sanna managed to rally herself. "It's Ichigo, he's picked a fight with the White Devil! You can't miss this!"

Kari's flinch at the first name, and the flash of vindication in her eyes did not escape Chika, and she pursed her lips in thought. "Would this Ichigo have anything to do with that incident you refuse to talk to me about?" _Bingo_ , she thought as she saw both of their reactions. "Alright," she reassured them in a motherly fashion, "Yūma-kun will take care of him. Now, is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

 **-0-0-0-**

Ichigo was about to leap right in to deliver the slaughter when the runt held up his hand to indicate: "wait." Cocking his head to the side, he put his other hand to his head as if getting a call. "Sorry, my teammate wants to talk to me."

"What a load!" Ichigo snarled, hefting his Scorpion. "This starts now!" He leapt in for a grazing blow at the neck to intimidate the sniveling liar, but somehow he missed. And the next one. And the next. It was as if each time he kept misjudging by a hair's breadth.

"Could you stop for a moment? I'm trying to listen."

"Shut up! Or I'll stop playing around!"

"So annoying," the loser sighed.

Suddenly Ichigo felt himself off balance. Stumbling for a few steps, he quickly regained his composure, trying to act like it was deliberate, but something felt off.

He figured it out just after he saw his right arm dangling loosely in the kid's hand. The other one was still taking the call. "So ask about what else he's been doing? Really? You sure? Okay. Yeah, wouldn't miss Konami-senpai's cooking for the world. See you tonight."

Red eyes gleaming over a predatory smile, Yūma walked towards his prey, tossing up and down the arm he had torn off with his bare fingers. "Wow, you know you're in trouble if you've got even _Chika_ ticked off at you!"

The audience members outside of the duel arena, many of them Ichigo's –soon to be former—victims, were leaning forward in their seats in anticipation. The bully paid this no mind however, his attention locked upon the runt, the dwarf, the _loser_! But for every step he took, he seemed to grow, and Ichigo had the distinct impression he had provoked a dragon.

His nerve broke under that glare alone, and he found himself bolting for the door and the control panel to end the duel.

With a gesture Yūma cut his legs out from under him. "That was the Mantis function of the Scorpion Trigger," he loudly lectured so that all of the watching C-rank and B-ranks could learn something. "That is one of the things that makes the Scorpion so deadly: its versatility. But it takes a lot of training and quick reflexes to unlock its true potential. You can't expect to get it down in a day." Indeed, it had taken even a genius like Yūma _several_ days to figure out how to do it right. _Kage-senpai's reaction when I saw him after that match was hilarious!_

Looking back down at Ichigo, Yūma speared the teen through the heart to restart the match as the room replenished his Trion. "Now then, I've got a few questions for you," and now his face took on a dangerous look, "and I don't want any stupid lies."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Some assumptions about characters made here, but overall hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-0-**

 **Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


End file.
